


Androids in Love

by mk94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, humans ship them, not yet deviated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: AU where Leo got clean with the help of his father. Therefor Carl got another android as present. An android called Simon.And Markus seemed curious about the new android in their home...





	Androids in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Read and enjoy! If you like it, leave some kudos or comments :)  
> If not, sorry for wasting your time ;)

„Another android? But I already have one as my caretaker…“ Carl said, noticing the sad look in his son’s eyes.

“I just thought,” Leo scratched his head nervously,” you helped me out of… you know,…my problem…and this one!” the son walked around the blond PL600 android excited,” this one takes care of everything in this house! So …this way…I mean…uhm…”

Carl sighed. He seriously needed to take parenting a bit more seriously. Here his son tries to be a good son and he was just nagging about a present he was given out of gratitude!

“I am sorry, Leo. Thank you,” the father smiled softly as Leo brightened up.

Carl took a look at the android in front of him.

“Did you give him a name?”

Leo shook his head,” I thought of Simon but…this is supposed to be your present, so you should call him something”

“Call him something?” Carl smiled at the idea,” okay, PL600, register your name,” he said to the android, who blinked in recognition.

“Simon” Carl said, seeing how his son smiled at that.

“My name is Simon,” the android, Simon, said.

“Hello Simon,” Carl greeted him, “how are you doing today?”

The android smiled politely,” it is a great day, the sun is shining and there is only 14 % of rain.”

Leo grinned happily, rubbing his hands,” Uh, Simon?”

The blond android turned his gaze to the son,” Yes, Leo?”

“Uhm, please…Uh…” Leo stumbled over his words, searching something for the android to do.

“Please, clean up the mess in the kitchen,” Carl spoke up, smiling at his blushing son who rubbed his head nervously again.

Simon nodded,” I will do that,” and left for the kitchen.

“Ugh…too stupid to give a simple task to an android…”

The father chuckled, turning his wheelchair towards his son, moving over to him,”don’t worry about it…androids are more than just robots…”

“What do you mean by that?” Leo asked. Carl smiled knowingly.

“You will see soon enough…”

 

 

When Leo visited his father one week later after his last meeting of his support group, he was surprised at how happy he was.

“I have to thank you again for your present, Leo…” Carl chuckled, making his way to the living area.

“I’m glad you like it, dad,” Leo smiled, following his father and hitting his wheelchair as he suddenly stopped.

“Look,” his father whispered. Leo looked up to see the older android standing there by the open kitchen doors, seemingly hiding and watching the blond android washing the dishes.

“Markus…is watching Simon? What about it?” Leo asked honestly.

“It’s like watching a child seeing a new world, Leo…it is wonderful to watch them wake up.”

“Wake up?”

“You heard something about devianting androids?” Carl looked up at his son who shook his head. Carl smirked,” watch this. Markus?” he shouted out.

Markus flinched away from the door and grabbed the first thing in reach which was a chair.

“Hello Carl,” he sounded calmer than he looked,” I was…holding this chair…”

Leo watched in amazement at how human he acted. So flustered.

“Waking up…I see”

“I have a new project, son,” Carl whispered, watching Markus putting the chair away and leaving the living area to clean up the work shop.

“To make them deviate, right?”

“And watch them fall in love with each other, correct,” Carl chuckled together with his son.

“This is not what I intended with my gift,” Leo admitted.

“Me neither, but this looks promising” Carl said with a wide grin.


End file.
